1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature calibration method for a baking processing apparatus which is used for baking processing after exposure of a photosensitive resin film, an adjustment method for a development processing apparatus which is used for development processing for a photosensitive resin film, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus for which an apparatus which is calibrated or adjusted by using the temperature calibration method for a baking processing apparatus or the adjustment method for a development processing apparatus is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photolithography process in the manufacture of a semiconductor integrated circuit, in order to carry out a pattern exposure, an exposure light having passed through a mask on which a mask pattern is formed by an exposure apparatus is projected onto a resist film formed on a wafer, and the desired pattern is transferred onto the resist film.
In accordance with a demand for making a pattern fine, making the wavelength of an exposure light shorter, and making a projection lens have a high numerical aperture (N/A) ratio have been carried out. At the same time therewith, an improvement of the process has been carried out. However, the demand for making a device pattern fine in recent years has been more severe, and it is difficult to sufficiently obtain an dose tolerance or a process margin for depth of focus, which has caused a reduction in yield.
In order to carry out photolithography with a small process margin, a precise analysis of errors using the process margin and an error distribution (error budget) have come to be regarded as important. For example, even with the intention of exposing a large number of chips on a wafer at the same setting dose, due to a variation in sensitivity of the resist, post exposure bake (PEB), the ununiformity of development within the wafer surface, fluctuation in film thickness within the wafer surface of the resist, or the like, an effective appropriate dose is made to disperse, which causes a reduction in yield. Therefore, in order to prevent yield from being reduced due to a small margin being effectively used, a method of controlling a higher precise dose, a dose by which focus is monitored and is fed-back or fed-forward, and focus are required. Moreover, it is necessary to carry out a precise analysis of the error factor using a process margin, and to improve the main error factor on the basis of the analyzed result.
A technique in which an effective dose which does not depend on focus is measured, and a fluctuation in the dose between lots on the basis of the measured dose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,139.